User talk:SnowedLightning
Bad News This is what River sent me: Nightfern, please don't be upset, but I am really leaving for real now. I'm already leaving WWiki, but I've decided I will be leaving all wikis, so I'll never forget you, Holly, or anyone on here. I thank you all for welcoming me here, its been very fun. But, I wish for you to tell everyone the news. So I want my name cleared off the Projects. I hope you understand, but thanks for everything, 16:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'm really upset. The P:I is going to be screwed, and my charart skills aren't that great. Crap. This is bad. I didn't even bother resisting. It's happened tons of times here. Are we doomed to lose all our staff? Look here, at the last message. Do you agree? Egyptian Jewel 23:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. I can't believe it either. Midnite, River, Midnite, River. Midnite's inactive now. I can look for good charart people on WW, if you want. I think just lead the P:I until we find someone. And thoughts on the message I left Midnite? Egyptian Jewel 20:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, whoa. *surrenders* I know you're still here Holly, and I'm grateful for it. Sure, I'll come back as deputy; I don't mind. And when we hit 200 pages, I'm going to enter WSW in a spotlight (those boxes at the bottom of the page advertising wikis). Hopefully, this will bring more users. Egyptian Jewel 20:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) At 5:30. I need to eat; I'm ill. Egyptian Jewel 21:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well gee I was only defending myself, which I have a right to do, but I wouldn't worry about it cause i'm leaving this wiki anyways, I don't like it when people think there's only one way to write stories, and like Arti said, i'm from Canada, my ways are different from yours and everyone elses, so good day LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, okay then. Maybe if another user wants me to mention her cat than maybe I will mention your's with her. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Project:Template Holly! Hey, I was thinking, even though we opened up Project:Template long ago, not a lot of members are interested in joining. It just might be up to us, and we might have to close down the project... :( Also, I took away Midnite and Riverpelt's rights away. Nightfern 23:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll give it a week: No activity, no project. So I did take away her rights... she has inactive. Nightfern 18:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, sorry! I just remembered you adding a comment that you sucked at Y-stripes in my OLD OLD OLD blog post (October), and I forgot how awesome it was, since you usually make thicker ones. So sorry! I'll add something to her comment. Nightfern 17:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Charat Requests Nightfern told me that you are good at thin tabbies. So could you help me make a charat and be my friend? Name: Featherstream Rank: Deputy Gender: Female Pelt Color: thick-furred silver thin tabby Eye Color: Blue Marks: None Full Description: Featherstream is a thick-furred silver thin tabby deputy she-cat with blue eyes. Did I miss any information? Anyway, thanks! FeatherstreamWikia 13:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot, I like it a lot. By the way I like your profile picture. FeatherstreamWikia 12:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:I Like The Idea! Thanks! I think it was a good one, too. :) I'm really busy taking care of my cousin (she came from Japan. :|) Nightfern 19:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ripplepaw Wow, Holly! You make such an amazing Ripplepaw! Yes, he does look better with more than two colours. I just knew it would take you days to finish. I was like thinking, 'Ripplepaw might take some time to make....maybe a few days.' DriftingFeathers 12:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hey! can u go on the IRC? i'm bored! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's how my Ripplepaw is going. I really only need to blurr and smugde. Drifting Feathers 22:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? I think he's suckish compared to yours! Drifting Feathers 19:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) WW and Userboxes Hey grandmother. You better add that name on your user page. :P. It's a joke between Mom and I. Anyway, I appreciate what you said about me on your profile on WW :). It's really nice. I didn't know you were leader of Project Books! I'm impressed. It takes a lot to be leader/deputy over there. Wow. Anyway, you still working on those userboxes? I can (kind of) take over if you want and you're not interested on working on them anymore. BTW, I was thinking we'd rename Project Templates, close it, and just put up the user box one like on WW. We can work on user boxes and some nice quote templates. That okay? I love your avatar. And I found the dimensions for a perfect avatar and all resized future ones. :D. Nightfern 18:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We call you grandma 'cause your the eldest. And the best with dealing with... issues. xD. But just tell me when it annoys you... FP hasn't cracked yet. I haven't either. xD. P:T was a total fail. Nightfern 19:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thought so. This project won't be an editing one... unless you want to help and you're excellent with userboxes. Nightfern 19:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I was thinking we could move all the charart for approval pages to make it neater, like on WW. Opinions from the leader? Just an idea. Nightfern 23:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About Riverkit Hi Cloudskye, it`s me, Riverheart. So you`ve seen Riverkit. Thats why I`m giving you the message. Something about Riverkit. I can`t change my charart because in my discription, that`s my pelt color. So please, let my charart stay how it is. Your Apprentice, Riverheart 23:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. But really, no more unnatural pelt colors. Nightfern 18:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! You make me feel horrible. And bossy. Arg. Nightfern 18:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But I feel guilty really fast... :P Nightfern 19:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it :) Nightfern 19:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just Came By I just came by to say Hi! Should I call you Cloudskye or Hollyfeather? 09:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <---- Siggie not working. Thank you! Thank you MENTOR! Riverheart 12:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Cloudskye, can I be your friend? Featherstream 09:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Question So, I this site, I can post warrior fanfictions of mine with alliances? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk) P:C Hey Cloudy! As your apprentice, here is my first question for you. On Project: Create, am I allowed to add myself to the chart, or do I have to ask someone like Nightfern or Forestpaw to add me to the chart? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to join Project:imagine but i dont really get the routine of linearts and where these cats are comming from. plus, I was kind-of confused when I looked at the Adopt-a-user page in my section, It looked like one or two people said, "you can be my apprentice" And I couldnt get to the pont to figure out what one. So if you could explain how that went down, that would be great! On, and i'm going to fix my siggy right now.... [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I really like how this place runs! I think i'll join both. And i'm going to post my best fanfic i have. (Yea, i write them on a document on my computer where nobody can see them and then I wait until I can out them someplace) It's called....Rainstar's choice! (in the Nightclan series) Okay, i'm joing to post a request to join. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon Okay. I posted a reequest on P:C but I couldnt find a place to post for P:I [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon thanks again! Now I just have to wait until my requests are seen :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay! I will do my fanfic post as soon a si can, I'm just taking care of something at another wiki...so one seccond :P [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 17:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay! Thanks Cloudy! :) ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you at least role-play one cat in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']] ? The limit is four cats per user! Hi mentor, I know this is a silly thing to say, But I don't know what to do. I've joined project imagine, posted some fanfiction, and now i'm just sitting here. Hmm...do you think you could give me a couple of tips orideas of what i could do on the wiki? -feathermoon who still hasnt fixed her sig :3 Hi Holly, can you help me make a queen charat with only two kits? At first I asked Nightfern, but she didn't know how. So she told me to ask you, you don't have to. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 11:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Test This is a test. Meow. Darkness Is EternalThere Is Nothing You Can Do 17:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But at the moment i'm not sure if I'm going to put any charart for approval. But here is my own personal charater i made: How do I get her smaller but still full sized? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 21:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cat You RP Dawnstream- She's a quiet, patience cat, but she can be very aggresive when some cat makes her silky pelt dirty. Dawnstream doesn't get mention in the story, but you can asked to be mention and I can still give her a minor appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hey cloudy! Can u go here and join plz? it's my wikia that me n Nighty r on. It's like Cats of the Clans but with all made-up clans. here's a link: Cats_of_FireClan_Wiki. Could u join? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Last Message Hi Holly. I know this is going to be hard to explain, but just listen. I might be taking a break from WSW for a while. It's not a choice I can make- it's just... my parents are like the Tiger Mom x 2. Especially my mom. They've taken away my computer rights... indefinitely. I seriously hope she's kidding, but I just want to warn you I might take a leave, and I hope I'll be back. Please don't take away my rights- if there is a way to get back on WSW I'll find it. Forest will be in charge of WSW, and if you want, if I'm still gone, since Feathermoon makes amazing charart you might want to think of making her deputy once she knows the way of WSW. Please leave Rainey, Otter, and all of my friends this message. And I'm trying to make some last minute signature requests... I really hope I'll be back, Holly. I love you guys. I won't forget you. Otter will send you updates. Until next time, Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 18:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops typo. I meant she's in charge of the P:C. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 00:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys. :) I totally appreciate what you're doing for me, and I'll come back, promise. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 09:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) hi mentor! I was wondering if you had anything important to teach me so I can stay out of trouble? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hey! could u check out what I added to Cats of FireClan Wikia? And tell me if it's correct? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye? Are you stil teaching me? I haven't heard from you in a while. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Er...um, no i pretty know this wiki now... [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon oh, and if you have nothing else to teach me, what do we do? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hey! could u go here and warm my pokemon eggs plz?? I want my charmander egg to hatch! http://my.gpxpl.us/Swiftfire10 Thx! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) okay. But do you think theres anything I dont know? like more complex stuff? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Cloudskye...I was just wondering, Am I really doing anything as an apprentice anymore? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon please? please answer my message... D: [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Spare Me!!! I'm sorry! I told Nightfern to tell you! I was going to leave you a message. What apprentices do you have now? And your the leader of Imagine now! Congrats! I came at a horrible time though. Otter left. D: The Cleverheart stories are going to start up again! Me and Night are going to work together on them from now on. I'm so glad to be back! Your apprentice/friend RC. I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 15:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thats ok :3 I was just wondering where you had gone to! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon its fine, i know how hard that can be. Also, no need to feel bad about anything. You've been going through though stuff! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Storytime! I'm editing Chapter 3 of Cleverheart's Tale right now! Please read and comment I really appreciate the feedback of my mentor! I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 19:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol! *bows down to Cloudy* Happy? xD ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Cloudskye! I have been taking my time working up to 600 edits, and one day once i get there, i hope to get to be qualifyable (excuse my spelling) to become a mentor. From what i see, there are three steps, be on the wiki for two months (done), 50% of edits in the contributive namespace (done i think), and have 600 edits... (not done) so mabye once I get my goal of 600 edits, i will have been on the wiki for mabye a little longer, since my apprentice ship took a while. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Huge Favor Hey Cloud! I was wondering if you could do me a HUGE favor. I know you read my story so you'll also know I introduced Poisonclaw as a new character in that chapter. And let's face it me and char-arts don't exactly go together let PB and J. It would be so, so awesome if sometime you could make a kicking char-art for him. Description below. Poisonclaw Black fur except on tip of tail it has a very dark purplish color and white paws. Same dark purplish color for the eyes. Also if you could make the mouth have like a taunting smirk that would be outstanding. You don't have to do the mouth thing. I think that's it. Tell me if I left anything out. Thanks in advance. Your friend, I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 23:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Working on changing my siggie. Re: Charart Thanks so much! Don't worry about not being able to do the mouth. I'm a little better with line art. Again thank you! Your friend, I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 13:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New blank? Hey Skye. While i was looking through some random blanks on my computer, I thought of this little idea: Well, Wildpath made this lineart called Headbump: (see below) And i belive that this would make a great lineart for the idea of a blank called mates. A mates blank. It would be great and make it easier for users to get to know who is who's mate. this is only a suggestion. I'm passing this message on to Nightfern for both the P:I leads thoughts on this. ;) Feather200 edits! 02:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Holly, what do you think? I remember not long ago we decided to keep them as rank blanks (exception: Queen + Kits), but ultimately it's your decision. I would rather keep it as ranks and not positions and stuff, but your leader. Thought I'd have a say. :D mapleleaf 03:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey cloudy! how you been? :) Feather200 edits! 05:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, Holly! Long time no talk! Anyway, no need to hunt me down and kick my ass anymore, I'm back! :D [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 21:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) CSS code Sorry to bother you. Anyway, regarding the userbox template we were discussing on chat, can you please paste the following code into the end of MediaWiki:Common.css? /* USERBOXES */ table.userbox { float:left; margin:0.2em; padding:0; border-width:1px; border-style:solid; } table.userbox td.left, table.userbox td.right { text-align:center; vertical-align:middle; font-size:1.6em; padding:0; } table.userbox td.main { padding:0 4px; vertical-align:middle; line-height:125%; font-size:0.9em; } table.userbox { border-color:#aaa; background:#f8f8f8; } table.userbox td.left, table.userbox td.right { background:#d8d8d8; } This should be all. Clear your cache when you're done to see the changes. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Cloudy, chat?? Feather400 edits! 02:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Skye!!!! Chat me??!!! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Holly! I've been great, you? [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 19:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I just saw the conversation on Facebook about yesterday. And yes, I commented, couldn't help myself. lol. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :PIf I accepted I'd get in trouble- technically, I'm not allowed to be on Facebook. Mom is monitoring me. O.O Scary [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 17:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh. lol maybe. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Chat? FeatherMew? 19:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon now wait, hang on! what did I do??? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here's your charart! Does anything need to be changed? I forgot weather you said Blue eyes or green, but green looked good, so yea. XD FeatherMew? 23:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon